I'm smiling
by BabyAngelStar101
Summary: Collections of Tomadashi stories. Mostly requests from BabyStarCupid1
1. Chapter 1: Ask

One night, it was late. Two college students stayed up late to complete their projects-which both can agree that it's almost impossible to accomplish.

Gogo was working on a magnetic bike and she does as much as she can to make it faster than ever.

Tadashi was working on a nurse robot and he does as much as he can to make it function properly. Or at least make it stop slapping him.

That very night, the two students decided to take a break. They both decided to sit down and relax. They could not agree more. Tadashi gazes at Gogo and smiles.

"So, any luck?" he asks.

Gogo rolls her eyes at him for attempting to actually start. She puffs. "None."

"Hey, at least your's _easier_. I had to program my robot over 10,000 health procedures. And yet- it never attempted to heal me after he _slapped_ me." Gogo chuckles. "It's so ironic."

After 5 minutes of chatting, Gogo decides to dismiss the conversation and to continue with her bike. But then Tadashi stops her. "Wait!" he grabs her wrist to stop her. Gogo turns sharply to look at him.

"What?" she asks as Tadashi releases her to rub the back of his neck. " _He seems desperate,"_ she notes in her head.

Tadashi gives a sheepish smile. "Y'know, I've done a million favors for you over the past few months." he starts.

Gogo nods as she puts her hand of her hip. "Yeah, well you offer a lot."

He continues. "So, maybe we could do things for each other…since, you kind of owe me."

Gogo looks deep into his warm eyes. "Yeah…I'm not fallowing."

Tadashi felt a lump in his throat. "I-I…" he stammers and coughs. "I thought maybe you could do one thing for me and that's it."

Gogo smirks. "You seem a little nervous. What it's not like we're gonna dance, are we?"

Tadashi stares at her seriously.

She repeats less humorously. "We're not, right?"

Tadashi coughs again. "Uh, y-yeah that's not w-what I had in…mind." He smiles again closes his eyes. "This is what I had in mind." He hesitates at first, but then he bends down and peaks her nose, giving her a light kiss.

Gogo's face flushes as she turns around not to show him her embarrassed expression. Tadashi laughs a little as he coughs again. She turns around angrily, not showing any content of happiness of his action and fumes.

"What!? Was I doing you a favor!? I will never understand you Hamada!" she yells angrily as Tadashi flinched. Well, what else was he suppose to expect at a girl who can be short tempered.

He smiles weakly. "This is what I was talking about."

"I'm still **not** fallowing!"

"Well, I did something for you. Now, you do something for me. In other words, do the same."

Gogo's pupil shrunk in shock of what Tadashi wanted. Tadashi never asks for so much but this nearly gave Gogo a heart attack. Gogo can feel her cheeks blushing so violently that it hurts her head. "You…want me to…" she trails off as she looks up at his eyes.

She furrows her eyes as she pulls his collar of his shirt towards her until they were nose to nose.

"Are you kidding me, Hamada? I don't _play games_ ," she hisses at him as he winces. He thought he knew that he'd made a big mistake.

But then Gogo did the unexpected. She actually pecks him back-only on his cheek. It was long and passionate. For 10 seconds. Then Gogo releases him and see that the expression on his face was priceless. The best kind to see: shocked.

Then, and only then, Gogo gave him the smallest smile nobody could ever notice. But only Tadashi could see it. Only him. Tadashi smiles back and blushes. "Oh, you're so cute when you smile." he teases.

Gogo eyes widen as she speed walks out of the room. "I'm not smiling!" she yells over her shoulder. Even then, walking in the cold, breezy midnight through the parking lot, she is still smiling.

* * *

The next day, in the SFIT, the whole gang was talking amongst themselves. Well, Gogo didn't bother to talk so much. Only because of what happened last night, it was spinning inside her head like a tornado and she couldn't help but felt dizzy. The event taken was repeating like a broken music player.

"Gogo!"

"Eh?" she moans in response. She looks up at the Latino, Honey Lemon, with an upbeat smile.

"You're coming with us the Sakura Festival, right!?" she chirps.

Gogo nods. "Uh, sure."

"Are you sure you don't wanna go with _Tadasheeee~?"_ Fred taunts. Gogo's face turns into a light shade of pink as she threw a crumbled up piece of paper at his face. "Gah!" he exclaims.

"Did someone called me?" a voice asks. Gogo turns around and sees Tadashi behind her. "The Sakura festival, huh?" Gogo gulps as she turns around and hopes someone else answers.

Honey speaks up. "Oh, yes! It's next week." she chirps.

Tadashi nods and looks at Gogo and taps on her shoulder. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

Gogo turns and sees Tadashi walking the opposite direction. Honey pushes her to fallowing him, and Gogo fallows. Looking back for a glimpse, she can already see Honey Lemon giggling amongst the two other boys. Gogo covers her red face and sighs. Tadashi stops outside of the lab in the corridor and closes the door behind her.

"I have another-" he was then interrupted.

"If it's another 'favor'-"

"No," he interrupts sheepishly. He sighs as he adjusts his hat. "But, I…" he winces softly to himself. "I would be…happy if you and I went to the Sakura festival. Alone."

Gogo pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a moment. Then she looks up. "Are you asking me out?"

"No, I just thought it would be nice that maybe you would hang out with a, per se, less annoying and more normal friend?" he says, trying to make some sense. "I'm not offending anybody, don't-"

Gogo puts her hand up. "I get it."

Tadashi smiles sheepishly. "Well?"

Gogo rolls her eyes. "I think I'm fine with the group."

Tadashi folds his hands together and pleas. "Please?" he tries an attempt to make puppy eyes.

Gogo hides her smile. "No, I'm-"

Tadashi takes a step closer. "PLEASE!"

Gogo's eyebrows raises. "Tadashi, don't make yourself do desperate!"

"Please please pleeeaaasse!?"

Gogo tries to push back because he was so close to her. "Tadashi, no means no."

Tadashi puffs childishly. "Fine, you've left me no choice."

Gogo blinks in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Tadashi knells down and Gogo supposes that he was going to pick up something. Except the only thing he'd picked up was _her_. She swoops her off her feet and began to spin her around in his arms.

"What are you doing!?" she yells. Tadashi spins her around without answering. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN! YOU'RE SUCH A MORON!" Tadashi laughs without stopping. "Alright, alright! FINE!"

Tadashi stops spinning her and looks at her straight in the eye. "Fine what?"

"I'll…I'll go with you to the Sakura Festival. Alone." she answers him a little peevishly. She blushes as he let her down. "God, you're so desperate." she mumbles in annoyance. As she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Tadashi laughs again. "Hey Go." he abbreviates her name.

"Hm."

"I don't know if you relieved this, but you were smiling when I was carrying you-"

Gogo socks his arm. "I'm not smiling." she hisses.

"Actually it's past tense, so you weren't-"

"I wasn't smiling!" she quickly corrects herself.

* * *

 **TEE HEE! This story was written for my very special cousin. BabyStarCupid1! She is a big Tomadashi shipper. We both know that Hidashi is so popular but we support this!**

 **Stay tune! The final chapter is comin' right at ya!** _Please review! :3_


	2. Chapter 2: Lazo Tugg

**Parody due to our whatchamacallitz brainies-thingies. Written by BabyStarCupid & BabyAngelStar. Mostly Cupid. **

****Will put translation on the bottom.**

After the gang (Wasabi, Fred, everyone except Hiro Aunt Cass etc) came back from Lazo's tauging**, the Laser Tag arena-thingie, all were saying their farewells. Fred to Honey, Wasabi to rocks**, and our lover birds Tadashi & GoGo. Now as you can see, things had been a little awkward for the two since the "incident" in the arena.

To recap what happened:

It was the final Tadashi and Gogo were the last ones standing. They held their weapons and stared. It seemed like hours to everyone else around them, and the group waiting for the arena, but to them, only a few second breezed by.

"Go ahead." said Tadashi, as Gogo's hair fell to her face.

Then something seemed a little off. "Wait a minute, how did you even get here to the final round?"

Tadashi shrugs. "I have my ways.

Gogo raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

She blew her hair out of her face. They stared some more. Without thinking, as if instinct, they simultaneously dropped their guns. It was a draw. Officially.

"NO!" Fred shouted as he shook his head crazily. "That's a **foul**!"

"No sweetie," Honey replies. "That's not a foul-"

"IT IS TO ME!"

Fred takes his laser gun, runs into the arena thingie as his friends shouted after him, and shoots Gogo. Tadashi howls. **

"But you weren't even in the game!" Tadashi exclaims at Fred as he held up his gun and points it at him.

Fred puts his hands in the air. "Dude, we're in the _same_ team, and the game just _ended_."

"Don't touch my Gogo!"

Everything freezes. Time. Carz. Camels/Catz/Pizza. Their faces. Among all Gogo's faces began to glow in the dark arena, brighter than Tadashi's glowing face.

Just for the fun of it, Tadashi resumes to shoot Fred. "There," he says as if nothing embarrassing happened. "That'll teach you."

Gogo holds in her laughter.

 _Too latte hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

Anyhow, they were all saying their farewells as they went their ways. Then, Tadashi couldn't take it anymore. He just had to do it.

"Gogo!" Tadashi yelled.

As she turned around, Tadashi had expected her to turn around more slowly, but her head spun around to face Tadashi. You see, Tadashi was going to kiss her on the cheek. But at that moment when she spun around, there wasn't any air left in between their lips.

Then, after 10 seconds, they both retreated as they both stared at each other in shock.

"S-s-sorry!" Tadashi stumbled upon his words.

"Ye-ye-ye-yeah…" she stammered as well.

Tadashi rubs the back of his neck. "I didn't-"

"No, no! It-"

"Oh well-"

"But-"

"No, not _your_ bu-"

"Wait was that-"

"Okay! Goodbye now!"

"Wait, I didn't-"

"Once again, not yours, it's mine!"

"Oh my God!"

"No, I mean-"

"Come on now, let's go home!" she finally blurts out angrily.

Gogo and Tadashi were befuddled. They both sighed as their faces became red again. They were a bit afraid to get all jumbled up again.

"Bye!" Gogo chirps.

"Bye!" Tadashi waves as he takes big steps back. "Take care of Timmy for me!"

"Wh-who's _Timmy_!?" Gogo yells at him ,becoming frustrated with this dude's nonsense.

"Our so- NEVERMIND!"

The man rushes off into the wilderness, never to be seen ever again. JK!

He ran home.

But he doesn't realize that he left his moped back at Lazo's arena.

What an idiot.

 **A/N**

 **BabyAngelStar101- HAI! BAS here, I hope you've enjoyed this parody, that I've written with my annoyingly amazing cousin, BabyStarCupid1! Now she's yelling at me.**

 **I support TOMAADASHI, no matter what the haters say. I'm passing the mike to-**

 ***Interrupts***

 **BabyStarCupid1- 'HELLO' she chirps as she interferes with her parrot(what bas seems like when u actually meat her(meet))**

 ****Laser Tagging**

 ****He says bye to the rocks because he's a loner, does he have a GF? 4 real?**

 ****Tadashi howls because his spiritual animal self is a Chow Chow. It's been official between us. And his big ears tell us the whole story.**

 **BAS101- Stay tune! & stay in school! Cos there's more parodies comin' rite at ya!**

 **BSC(or BC)-stay in school ppl. We don't need any more hobos.**


End file.
